


The First Night.

by TheMalhamBird



Series: Being Lovers; Being in Love [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, chevy is ambitious and Phillipe is in rebound mode, tail end of their first night together and the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/pseuds/TheMalhamBird
Summary: Three days ago Monsieur dismissed his long-time lover in spectacular fashion. The Chevalier de Lorraine is quick to take the empty spot in the Prince's bed, but will Phillipe keep him there?Or; the Chevalier is ambitious and Phillipe is lonely, and falling in love isn't as simple as becoming lovers.





	The First Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is pre-series. It's pre-Phillippe's marriage to Minette as well. Also, it's the first of a series of exploring the developing relationship between Phillipe and Phillipe , I hope y'all enjoy!

 

“God. God!” Phillipe arched his back, clawing at the silk sheets to gather the material in his fists and cling on to it for dear life. “Phillipe- Phillipe…. Phillipe.” he reached up, cupping the Chevalier’s neck.

The Chevalier grinned wickedly, and stopped thrusting back and forth. Phillipe’s expression melted from blissful to confused to hurt in a matter of moments and he whined, bucking his hips in an attempt to encourage the Chevalier to start moving again.

“Please…”

The Chevalier slowly pulled back…

And then he thrust back in, resuming his relentless pace and Phillipe threw back his head and moaned as the Chevalier hit his prostate and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and the pants and groans of the two men filled the air. The Chevalier’s thrusts grew more erratic as he felt himself grow close; Monsieur cried out and clenched around the Chevalier’s length-

-The Chevalier came moments after and collapsed on top of Phillipe, Monsieur’s seed sticky between their stomachs.

They lay like that, limbs loose and tangled as they regained their breath. Gradually, Phillipe’s hand came up to play with the Chevalier’s tangle of curls. “I love you.” He murmured, eyes drifting shut. He continued to card his fingers through the Chevalier’s hair

“Mmmh.” The Chevalier wasn’t so foolish as to believe it was true, despite the flutter in his heart. The Prince had said the same thing to de Guiche, loudly and often for all the Court to hear, and his Highness’ dismissal of _him_ had taken only occurred that morning. The Duc d’Orleans, it seemed, fell in and out of love very quickly. Still, he was young and handsome and rich, and good company, and so innocent in some ways- Neither de Guiche, nor the Cardinal’s nephew who was rumoured to have been Monsieur’s first had been very good in bed if Phillipe was so undone by a simple fuck…the Chevalier pulled himself free. “Henceforth,” he whispered, “Every day I do not see you, touch you, taste you, shall be a day of death and mourning.”

The prince said nothing. The Chevalier rolled off him and swing his feet to the floor.

A hand snatched at his wrist. “Stay.”

The Chevalier glanced back over his shoulder. Monsieur had rolled on to his side, dark hair beautifully wild. A blush spread across those delectable cheekbones of his. “If you like,” he added, clearly attempting to soften the command. “Stay, if you like. Please.”

The Chevalier chuckled. I’m just going to water the garden,” he said. “I’ll be right back.”

Phillipe let go of his wrist with a satisfied ‘mphh’, and snuggled beneath his sheets.

By the time the Chevalier slipped in beside him, his breathing had evened out and he was fast asleep. The Chevalier smiled to himself, stroked his raven hair once, then turned on to his back and closed his own eyes

***   

Someone’s lips brushed against the Chevalier’s forehead. He sighed in contentment. Sunlight was streaming through the window, warm on his skin as he faded in to consciousness and opened his eyes. Monsieur smiled down at him, then kissed his chastely on the lips.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning,” the Chevalier agreed. Monsieur’s eyes crinkled, and he settled back down, looking ridiculously content as he lay his head on the Chevalier’s chest and wrapped his arms around the Chevalier’s chest. So, Monsieur was one for affection, the Chevalier mused. Cautiously, he moved his hand and carded his fingers through Phillipe’s hair in a return of the gesture his highness had made the night before. Phillipe seemed to _melt_ , practically humming with contentment. Affection. Close, gentle contact. The Chevalier made a note of it Learn the prince’s preferences and there was a better chance the Prince would fall for him. And after that…well. Everyone knew that de Guiche, when in favour, had ruled the King’s brother entirely. The Chevalier would do the same, but he’d take good care of the princeling.  “This is nice,” he murmured.

“Mmmmmh.” Phillipe trailed his hand down the Chevalier’s chest, sending shivers running through him.  “It’s perfect. Why don’t we- “

“Prince Phillipe.” A soft yet insistent voice came from the doorway. Phillipe grinned, and swung out of bed, pulling on the shirt he had discarded the night before. The Chevalier sat up, curious to see who had come to disturb his Highness’ rest. The man in the doorway was tall, plain looking and probably somewhere in his forties: no competition, then. The Chevalier’s movement had caught his attention, and as his gaze fell on the Chevalier there was a brief flicker of- was that disapproval or concern flitting across his face? - before his face smoothed in to a more neutral expression. “Forgive me, your Highness, I didn’t expect you to have company.”

“It’s alright Bontemps.” Phillipe waved an airy hand. “Whatever my brother wants this time, I’m sure you can say in front of my Chevalier.”

 _My Chevalier._ Yes, the Chevalier liked that. There were plenty of Chevaliers drifting about the court, second or third sons with low incomes for the most part- himself included, yes, but now he was the _Prince’s_ Chevalier. Unique. Distinct from all the rest.

“Is he to become a permanent fixture?” Oh yes, that was disapproval coming from Monsieur Bontemps- the King’s valet, the Chevalier remembered.

“I haven’t decided.” Monsieur’s tone was flippant, light and empty like the answer didn’t matter. The Chevalier’s stomach sank, and all of a sudden he found his mouth rather dry. _Idiot,_ he thought _just because he cuddles up to you it doesn’t mean he wants to keep you. It could be any warm and willing body and it probably wouldn’t make a difference._ If the Chevalier wanted to be a permanent fixture, as Bontemps so eloquently put it, he’d have to make sure Phillipe was so tightly hooked there was no way to cut loose. That was fine. He could do it.

The valet pursed his lips. “I see. Well- “he paused awkwardly, grimacing as if embarrassed. “I only came by to see how you were.”

“You mean the King sent you to make sure I wasn’t trashing my room,” Phillipe said flatly. Bontemps winced. “Your mother would like to see you,” he said.

“Now?”

“Any time today.”

“Well. I will. Now scoot, I want to get dressed and he’ll probably hang me for treason if I purloined your services in that endeavour, so _shoo.”_ Phillipe fluttered his hand. Bontemps cast a last, doubtful look at the Chevalier, and vanished. Phillipe strode over to the window, soaking in the sun for a few moments, then turned to the Chevalier. “When Jules was sent away I destroyed every stick of furniture in my Chambers. My brother was furious,” he said, conspiratorially. “He confined me to a spare chamber and I broke all the furniture in there as well.” He grinned like it was a delightful secret, so the Chevalier smiled back.

“No furniture-smashing for the Comte de Guiche?” he asked lightly?

“Of course not.” Phillipe tossed his head. “ _I_ sent _him_ away, and good riddance. He’s not worth the effort. He is gone from my mind.” He leapt back in to bed again, straddling the Chevalier’s hips. “I have you now,” he said. “What shall we do today?”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note on Bontemps' disapproval-face: it's nothing to do with the fact Phillipe's in bed with another man, he's used to that and he couldn't really care less. It's just that the break-up with de Guiche wasn't as simple as a "dismissal", Phillipe isn't as fine as he's acting, and Bontemps is the closest thing Louis and Phillipe have to a father figure, he's worried about his youngest kid and doesn't think jumping in to bed with someone new so quickly is a very good idea. but all that will be explored at some other point in this series


End file.
